Changing Faces Prologue
by TooManyFanficsYouAss
Summary: While working on a hunt, Sam and Cas unwillingly switch bodies. They have to find a way to undo this. Lots of destiel and sabriel.


_**Changing faces- Prologue**_

"See ya later, Greenie!", Tom says. God, I hate him. Still, my job is more important than my boss. I can't get my ass fired. "See you tomorrow, sir."

I leave the building silently. I look back at the sign in front of the giant doors. The moonlight gives it a red gaze, as if it is painted with blood. I walk away. Repairing furniture. Why the hell did I choose this job? I could have gone to college, and get an actual degree, so I would be able to earn a lot of money. But I was the lazy one of the family. My brother has the family charm, though. Instead of a great life like him, I got attached to the most boring story you can imagine. A crappy job. A teenage daughter, which already says enough, and a son who gets bullied a lot. I even have a boring wife! You could say that I have the most boring disadvantages ever.

Luckily, I am going to meet Lena tonight, at the car park, not too far from work. She always listens to me when I need someone, as she knows what I am going through from her own experience. She has a shitty life to, and that makes it easier for us to meet each other, because we make up excuses together. She really helps me escape my daily life, something I am grateful for, even though our meetings never last longer than an hour.

I walk towards the car park. I see she's not there yet, as the lights of section B don't have their usual shine. Instead, they just hang there, while they slowly get consumed by the darkness. It makes me nervous, as she is never too late for something. I check my watch as I climb the stairs of the dark building. 9 pm. The exact time we agreed to meet. What could have happened? She always is very protective, and wouldn't let me wait here in the dark, especially in the winter. But what is holding her up?

Twenty minutes later, I decide to leave. She was nowhere to be seen, and my wife would be asking questions if I stay away any longer. But as soon as I walk towards the exit, I see a dark figure approaching. It looks like a man, which makes me feel scared. Could it be Lena's husband?

The man seems to be walking towards me. I can't recognize him, as it is too dark to see his face. I try to think of someone who may have a reason to come here. I don't have a lot of friends or enemies. And none of them know I am supposed to meet Lena tonight.

While I search for another exit (the man blocks the door I went through when I came here, and I don't want to face the man), I notice that the man is not just walking. He is running. Towards me. What am I supposed to do? I am definitely not strong enough to fight the man, as I am not that strong. I can't find a door other than the one I came through, but I still have to cross the mysterious man in order to get to the door, something I don't see as a reasonable option. I decide to stay calm, and just wait for the man to stop running.

When the man stops, his face is clearly visible in the moonlight. I see nothing but darkness and hate in his face. Oh god, he is going to kill me! But instead of confronting me, he just stands there, with his dark eyes looking at me. But then something strange happens. He doesn't talk. He doesn't walk towards me, or move at all. He smiles. But not just a friendly smile. A dark smile. As if this is the moment he has been waiting for. As if he knows what is going to happen.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?", I say nervously.

I should not have done that.

The man stops smiling and walks towards me, obviously preparing himself for something. I try to walk away, but I bump into a car, which immediately triggers the alarm. But the man doesn't seem to care. When he is near me, he takes something out of his pocket. When he raises it, I finally see what it is. "What the-", I try to say, but I am too late.

*Newspaper article July 13th 2015*

 _KILLER ON THE LOOSE_

 _Last night, 38 year old Jacob Green was found dead in the car park at Hazeltine Avenue. The police has confirmed that he was killed the same way as the other two victims found in the neighbourhood earlier this month. The police cannot say if these murders are really connected, but for the safety of the people, the police advises everyone to stay inside at night, and to go home immediately after school, work or other necessary activities that do not take place at home. Even though the police is not sure these murders are connected, it is clear for the people in the neighbourhood that this is the work of a serial killer._


End file.
